Konoha's grand music festival
by Mad-reaper748
Summary: Naruto returns to perform in the konoha grand music festival, along with the rest of the rookie eleven.Lots of music,serious naruto
1. AN

**A/N:this is my first work and not serious in any way,serious themes yes but this has nothing to do with the is an AU so please no flaming of the timeline or anything like that..There will be major oocness if you don't like don't read.**


	2. The return

It was a bright and sunny day in konoha, there was much hustle and bustle because tomorrow was konoha's yearly music festival. It was also the day that Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the sannin would return from their training trip. But little did the rookie eleven know that Naruto would not be the same knucklehead ninja he was before they left, his mask had finally fallen and everyone would be able to see his pain and suffering. Much to the surprise of Jiraiya as soon as they got one hundred yards from the walls of konoha his posture and behavior immediately changed, where before he was relaxed and happy he was now alert and emotionless."Ah come on this is so boring"Izumo groaned "why do we always have to guard the gate."Calm down Izumo I have a feeling today isn't going to be so bad"Kotetsu said, "dear Kami I hope your right" Izumo said as two shadowy figures approached the gate. one was approximately 6'4 the other was about 5'5 the taller one was wearing a ridiculous almost kabuki outfit, and the smaller one was wearing anbu style pants, a fishnet shirt, with a long black trench coat covering the shirt with the necklace he won from tsunade hanging proudly from his neck."Ne ero sensei when will we report to baa-chan before or after lunch", "damnit gaki how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that" Jiraiya shouted with a tick mark "okay I will stop calling you that" Naruto said "really" Jiraiya said with hope in his voice."As soon as you stop peeping on women for your perverted books" said Naruto with a smug smile, "why must you treat me like this my apprentice" Jiraiya said with anime style tears streaming down his face."So anyway when are we going to report to baa-chan" Naruto inquired again, "as soon as we enter the village Naruto"."okay ero-sensei then get ready we are approaching the gate" Naruto said "by the way Naruto, we are going to tell her everything that has happened from you taking off the mask, to the kyuubi befriending you, all the way to you performing with your band in the festival" jiraiya stated. "Okay ero-sensei" naruto said. "Halt state your buisness in konoha and show us your id" said Izumo."Jiraiya of the sannin and apprentice Uzumaki Naruto returning from our training trip". "Oh forgive us Jiraiya-sama please go through" said Kotetsu."Hey wait where is Naruto?" Izumo asked, "ahem right here Izumo" said naruto with a small smile."WHOAH holy crap is that really you" said Izumo with a huge grin slowly spreading across his face "how you been man we missed you around here"said Izumo his grin threatening to break his face, "Nice new duds bro I like the look on you", "thanks Izumo how you and Kotetsu doing still got boring ass gate duty" Naruto said. Izumo and Kotetsu immediately put there heads down and crawled into emo corner crying fountains of anime style tears."*sniff sniff* yes we're starting to think the hokage hates us" Iumo and Kotetsu cried in creepy unision. Naruto and Jiraiya slowly crept away to the hokages office.

**A/N:well this is where im going to end it for now. I know I said this story would be serious and this chapter had a lot of comedy, but it will get more serious. Now as I'm sure I'm sure I will get a few reviews asking about Naruto being friendly to everyone so far, he will only be cold and unemotional to people who have wronged him or hurt him...Well for now this MAD-REAPER748 signing off.**


	3. The explanation

**A/N:welcome back to another chapter of Konoha's grand music festival, before we start I want to thank you all 154 hits and 54 visitors. I am a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, how am I supposed to improve if I don't know what ya love and what ya hate. Well anyways on with the story.  
><strong>…...  
><span>As Naruto and Jiraiya were entering the village we come upon Sakura walking into the hokage tower,"hello shizune-san how is your day"Sakura said politely. "Oh hello sakura-san my day is going fine how about yours" Shizune said, "oh it's just fine, I'm here to see tsunade-sama" Sakura said. "Ok then let me tell her" Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama sakura-san is here to see you", "ok shizune send her in" Tsunade replied. "Good morning tsunade-sama is there anything you require today" Sakura inquired, "Yes there is, if you could just take these forms for the chunin on guard duty that would be all I require for today". "Hai Tsunade-sama I will see you tomorrow then", "okay then Sakura, have a nice day" Tsunade dismissed her.

"Huh I wonder when Naruto and Jiraya-sama are coming back" Sakura wondered, it's been so dull and boring since he left. "Hello Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san how is your day going", "oh not as boring as I first thought, you'll never guess who returned to the village today"Izumo said. "No who was it" Sakura asked, "Naruto and Jiraiya-sama returned from there training trip about twenty minutes ago" Kotetsu said with a grin."Huh really, excuse me Izumo-san Kotetsu-san the hokage wished me to bring these forms here, now that I have I have to go" Sakura said in a rush, "yeah sure no problem" Izumo and Kotetsu replied with a knowing smile.

"Why tsu-hime drinking on the job for shame how unbecoming of the hokage" Jiraiya said in a smug tone, "yeah baa-chan it's not healthy what would shizune-nee-chan say"Naruto agreed. "What" Tsunade said while spinning around "Jiraiya what have I told you about coming in through the window, now you got naruto doing it too"Tsunade said in a mock angry tone unable to be angry after not seeing them for three years. "I missed you Naruto" Tsunade said while embracing Naruto in a hug. "You too pervert" Tsunade said. "I'm not a pervert tsu-hime", "I'M A SUPER PERVERT" Jiraiya said while flashing a victory sign. "Yeah yeah ero-sensei it's time to report to baa-chan" said Naruto. "How many times have I told you not to call me that gaki' Tsunade yelled while slamming her fist down on Naruto's head. "Ooooooowwwww" Naruto groaned holding his head as a lump formed, "okay enough reunion time" jiraiya said "it's time to report, tsu-hime place up the sound barrier" Jiraiya stated snapping from a goofy face to serious in an instant."Hai Tsunade said while reaching in to thae drawer of her desk and grabbing a seal tag. "Okay anbu clear out this is a classified report" Tsunade said, "hai Tsunade-sama said the three anbu as the seemingly appeared from thin air :"come on tori, ushi let's head out"said an anbu in a neko mask.

"Ok report" said Tsunade as she finished placing the seal on the wall, "okay Tsunade first you have to promise not to say any thing until we are done okay" Jiraiya said. "Alright Jiraiya I promise" Tsunade said with a suspicious look on her face, "Well I'm going to start right after we left, as we were walking down the path suddenly Naruto's posture suddenly changed. Before he was completely relaxed and happy and then he was calm and unemotional a perfect shinobi, at first I was concerned but we had a talk and he described his childhood to me and how he put up the mask to protect himself. He knew that if he acted like the shinobi he was training to be the villagers would stop at nothing to end his life. So he put up an idiot facade so they would leave him alone unfortunately though he realized at the academy that no one was willing to help him except iruka, and even then it was minimal at first, so he was never able to get enough control over his chakra to do the regular bunshin. He failed the first three tests and almost passed the fourth but lost control of the chakra at the last second" jiraiya stated.

"Now is where it starts to pickup, later when he was sitting on the swing watching the other children getting congratulated when then Mizuki suddenly appeared by Naruto. Telling him that there was a way to get extra credit now normally Naruto would have seen through that pathetic lie but he was depressed and that gave him a sliver of hope, so he ignored his the warning signs his brain was flagging and went to the hokage tower, and stole the forbidden scroll and while he was waiting for Mizuki opened the scroll and looked through it, and he found the kage-bunshin no jutsu.

After two hours he finally mastered it and then Iruka showed up and asked Naruto why he stole the scroll, at this point Naruto started to realize that Mizuki had lied to him and was wondering why his sensei would do this,that was when Mizuki showed up and threw a bunch of kunai. Iruka pushed him out of the way and took the kunai for Naruto, then Mizuki yelled that Naruto was the Kyuubi and Naruto panicked thinking it was true, that's when Mizuki took the opportunity of Naruto freezing up and threw a fumma shuriken, and once again iruka pushed Naruto down and took the shuriken in the back for him.

He then yelled for Naruto to run so Naruto grabbed the forbidden scroll and ran when he was he was out of breath he stopped, and when he stopped he heard Mizuki talking to Iruka asking him why he was protecting the demon and Iruka replied "I am protecting Naruto because we are the same". That made Mizuki angry and he took his last Fuuma shuriken off his back and got ready to throw it at Iruka, but Naruto jumped in and saved Iruka showing his true self for a minute and saying "If you lay another finger on Iruka-sensei I'll kill you" and Mizuki replied "bring it on demon show me what you got", and then Naruto yelled "everything you gave I'm going to return one thousand fold" before creating to creating close to 1000 clones and proceding to beat the ever loving shit out of Mizuki. Through all this Tsunade was gripping her desk so hard it was starting to crack.

"Now I'm going to fast forward to about one year after we left we were in Kumogakure, shortly after we arrived Naruto ran across Kirabi, and Yugito the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and the Nibi respectively. They had run into each other at a food stand in kumo and they started hanging out, then Kirabi convinced his brother the raikage to let Naruto train with him in his bijuu's chakra. While they were training Kirabi told him it was time to meet the kyuubi and to try to establish a mutually beneficial relationship like he had with Hachibi. So he was meditating to meet the kyuubi and came across him in his mindscape, and they talked and in return for letting Naruto use his chakra whenever he needed Naruto was to change his mindscape into something more comfortable than a sewer.

"Now I'm going to fast forward again to our second year of training. We had gone to sunagakure to get him some fuuton jutsu and since Naruto is friends with Gaara and his siblings we were able to convince Gaara and Temari to teach him some fuuton jutsu. Every night after training Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro would go to this restaurant which was also a karaoke bar and after about two or three nights into training Naruto got drunk and climbed on stage, and started to sing along to that song a little piece of heaven by that band avenged sevenfold. The next day Naruto went to a music store and bought a guitar, from that day onward when Naruto wasn't training he was practicing with his guitar and singing at the karaoke bar. One day he convinced Gaara to play with him so they went to the store again and gaara tried all the instruments and Gaara decided he liked the bass guitar. The next time Naruto sung karaoke Gaara sung backup vocals, Naruto decided he wanted to form a band with Gaara to perform whenever they could they decided to perform at this years music festival in konoha, but first naruto needed to recruit a drummer.

"Now I'm going to fast forward to our last year of training. In our last year of training we headed to takigakure, so he could learn some suiton jutsu and doton jutsu. Once again while we were there he miraculously found the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi her name was Fuu, while I was setting up a sensei for Naruto he took a walk through the village and found the training grounds when he saw her training Kyuubi resonated inside him telling him she was jinchuuriki. So Naruto went to talk to her and they traded childhood stories and her past was similar to Gaara's and Naruto's, so they were able to sympathize with each other. After they were done talking I showed up and told Naruto that his sensei in doton jutsu would be me a girl named Fuu not knowing that the girl was her, and his sensei in suiton would be Shibuki leader of taki. After training much like he did in kumo and suna after traing he and Fuu would hang out and they found out that they both liked playing music Fuu played drums so Naruto asked if she wanted to join the band he and Gaara started, she said it had sounded fun so she decided to join. During our training in doton jutsu Naruto started making frequent trips into his mindscape and slowly became friends with Kyuubi, whereupon he decided to ask me to alter his seal slightly so Kyuubi could see, hear, smell, and feel everything Naruto did. After I thought on it I realized not much could go wrong if Kyuubi could, so I did it and the Kyuubi was so grateful that he taught Naruto if he wanted to deepen his voice to just channel some of his chakra to his throat.

"Well that's it Tsu-hime quite a story huh" Jiraiya asked, But all he felt was a breeze as Tsunade blew past him and embraced Naruto in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Naruto such a horrible life you had I wish I could have helped" Tsunade weeped into Naruto's shoulder. "Hey calm down baa-chan it's okay" Naruto said while embracing Tsunade back, "so you're going to perform in the music festival tomorrow then" Tsunade asked while wiping her tears. "Yep Gaara and Fuu are gonna be here tomorrow morning, good I cant wait to see you guys play, just so you know you're gonna have some competition the rest of the rookie eleven are performing in the festival too and I heard they were pretty good too" Tsunade said. "Alright sounds like a lot of fun" Naruto said "I'm practically shaking in exitement.  
><span>…...<span>

**A/N:wow that was a long ass chapter to write, sorry I started rushing at the end I was running out of ideas of how to introduce Fuu I felt I did a crappy job there in the last couple paragraphs so gomen-nasai … MAD-REAPER748 signing off**


	4. RAMEN! and friendly conversation

**A/N: Ok I'm back sorry I took so long, I have a question... I think I have done a crappy job on this so far, so I'm going to leave this to you readers. Do I discontinue the story, or continue, if I continue I will change the style I write with because I hate what I've done so far... If I get 3 reviews asking me to discontinue before I get three to continue I will discontinue, and if I get three asking me to continue before I get three to discontinue I will continue.  
><span>…...<span>**

"Hey Ojii-san get me 4 Miso ramen as soon as possible" Naruto said as he entered his favorite Ramen stand the Ichiraku's. "Hey watch who you're calling Ojii-san" yelled the Ramen Stand Owner Teuchi Ichiraku as he came out of the back with a butcher knife, "Naruto … Is that you" Teuchi asked as he rubbed his eyes."Yeah it's me Ojii-san I missed You Ayame and your ramen" Naruto said with a warm smile, "me and Ayame both missed you and your business as well Naruto" Teuchi stated with an equally warm smile "how have you been"? "I've been good I just trained and travelled with Ero-sennin" Naruto replied. "Oh really? Are you going to perform at the festival tomorrow?" Teuchi asked "Yep I am me and two of my friends" Naruto said, "Well I look forward to seeing you play, Ayame will be excited to know you're back" Teuchi said " well I better get to making you your ramen". "Yatta ramen!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, "Some things never change" Teuchi chuckled.

"Damnit where the hell is Naruto I've looked everywhere, he wasn't at Tsunade-sama's office he wasn't at the hot springs, he wasn't at the academy visiting Iruka-sensei, and he wasn't at any of the training grounds" Sakura sighed to herself. Suddenly Sakura slapped herself on the forehead and said "I can't believe I forgot to check the place he was most likely at" as she started walking towards Ichiraku ramen, she walked into the stand just in time to see Naruto finish his thirtieth bowl of ramen... "Ew I forgot how disgusting it is to watch Naruto eat ramen" Sakura quietly mumbled. "Naruto how have you been we missed you around here" Sakura shyly said, "Hi Sakura-chan I've been great, Ne I've missed all of you as well" Naruto said as he pushed away his last bowl of ramen, "How have you been Sakura-chan" Naruto asked. "Oh I've been good I trained under Tsunade-sama along with Hinata and Ino-pig" Sakura chirped proudly, "wow really baa-chan took three apprentices" Naruto said flabbergasted "yeah I know we were surprised too we thought she would pick one of us and give the rest just a light brushing on medical ninjutsu" Sakura replied. "Hm Ero-sennin said it was hard training one apprentice so that must mean baa-chan has three times the patience of Ero-sennin, though she's yet to show any of that patience" Naruto said whilst sweat dropping... "well anyways Sakura-chan I have to be going home, I'll see you at the festival yeah?", "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" Sakura said to Naruto "Ja ne" Naruto said walking away.

"Ah home sweet home" Naruto said as he walked through the door to his apartment, "Eh maybe I should have asked one of the others to come by here and dust up once in a while" Naruto grumbled eyeing his dusty apartment in distaste. "Aw well no use crying over spilt milk" Naruto sighed as he created five shadow clones to clean up the apartment "Hey you five get to work make this place as clean as possible I'm going to bathe" Naruto Ordered the clones "Hai boss" the clones said in unison... "Oh yeah" Naruto groaned as the hot water poured over his back, "so tomorrow is the day I've been practicing for since I first started playing" Naruto said "I can't wait to see if the others are any good"  
><span><strong>…...<strong>

**A/N: A short chapter but I want to see if others think I did a better job with this chapter. Now plz everyone give me those reviews telling me what I should do... MAD-REAPER748**


End file.
